Never Wanna Let You Go
by sammysimpson26
Summary: "Never wanna let you go, Never wanna be alone. Tell me how it ought to be right now. Never wanna leave your side, never wanna say goodbye." Sam couldn't handle her secret anymore, and so she asked a favor. What happens when it doesn't work out the way it was planned? Will a lost memory give Scam a second chance? Disclaimer- I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Tim's escaped _again._" Clover commented as the regular trio walked to their dorm rooms. They had all finished their classes and even managed to squeeze in a mission, so it was no wonder that they were looking forward to just spending the rest of their evening relaxing in the penthouse.

"I know, you'd think Jerry would have figured out a way to up security or something, this is getting ridiculous." Alex agreed with the blond teen.

"Tell me about it, I mean last time I swear I was this close to just killing the rat." Clover told them holding her manicured fingers an inch apart.

"Yeah, no one get's away with messing with _our _Sammy" Alex held a fist if only to emphasize her feelings of the guy." It was at this moment apparently that the two girls realized their third companion seemed to be in a world of her own. Sam was hugging her books to her chest watching the lines on the sidewalk as they walked past them. She didn't really want to contribute to the conversation that the girls had been having so she began zoning out to avoid having to voice her opinion. Or rather their opinion that they're suspecting she'd share.

"Hello? Earth to Sam" Clover snapped her fingers in front of her friends face and Sam realized that she had stopped walking.

"Huh?" She said smartly and her friends gave her identical looks of concern.

"Are you feeling alright Sam, you were spacing." Alex pointed out while Sam pulled herself together.

"Yeah totally. I guess I'm just tired, you know having hard-core exams back to back with a mission." She offered up an excuse but her friends didn't seem to be buying it.

"Are you sure? 'Cause ever since our last run-in with Scam you go all weird whenever he's mentioned." Clover accused her and Sam tried to wave it off.

"Yeah I'm sure. I think I just need something to help me relax, so why don't I just go get a latte or something and I'll see you girls back at the dorms." She told her friends before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Alex and Clover just watched her until she was out of hearing range.

"Something's definitely wrong." Alex observed speaking of the red-headed spy.

"Yeah, I just don't think it's something we can fix. I think she might be traumatized from our last run-in."

The last time the girl's encountered the ex-scientist, he had been up to his usual games, that is until he knocked out Sam and then hid her in some cave half-way across the globe. Sam was his hostage for almost a full week before Clover and Alex were able to find them. At first they didn't think too much on Sam's odd behavior afterward because they both figured she just needed some time, but it's been a full year since then, and Sam still takes off at any mention of his name. The spies were worried for their friend, but they didn't want to say anything that might upset her any further. For now they felt that she just needed to pull herself out of this one.

Sam sat on the sandy beach that they used to visit so often. The sun was just setting and since it was a bit cooler than usual, the place was practically deserted. The emerald-eyed spy sat on a small hill overlooking the crystal blue waters that glimmered in the orange glow of the setting sun. She listened as the waves crashed against the shore and felt a bit of a breeze as it blew through her hair. She sighed before letting herself fall onto her back, splaying her arms and legs out star-fish style. She closed her mind only one thing on her mind. One thing that she usually tried to chase away but at the moment she felt too weary and tired to do such a thing, so for once she welcomed it letting the memories flood her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Ugh" Sam groaned as she came to. She felt dazed and it took a lot of effort just to open her eyes. She was lying on a not-so-comfortable bed in a large room. The walls seemed to be made of cement and there was nothing but a large window looking out in what looked like a cavern or something. There wasn't even a door. <em>

_Sam sat up and went straight to the window, pressing her hands against it to measure the strength. She tapped it a few times before backing up a bit to deliver a spinning kick to the glass, but it didn't even crack._

_"I wouldn't waste your energy there darling, that's specially manufactured glass. It makes bullet-proof seem like water." A voice said and Sam spotted the source walking up to the other side of the glass.  
><em>

_"Scam!" Sam exclaimed instantly recognizing the suave criminal. "I suggest you let me out of here right now before you get your but kicked!" She growled and the mad ex-scientist merely laughed. _

_"By who? You? There's no way out, Samantha; it'll take WHOOP weeks to find us, and by that time I'll have accomplished all I have planned." He smirked and she wished she could looks could kill because if that were so, she'd have to be on FBI's most wanted. _

_"There's always a way out. Just you wait, I'm going to find a way out, and then you're gonna be sorry you ever even _looked_ at me funny" The villain just laughed again. _

_"I'm sure. Well, I've got things to tend to, so I guess I'll just leave you to wear your self out." With that he turned around and walked away leaving Sam to her own devices._

* * *

><p>She hadn't had any gadgets because the guy had been smart to remove all of them, including her go-go boots. She soon found that he was right; there was no way out. The most she could was scream her lungs out, but of course that did nothing. By the third day she had lost any hope of escaping. And then he... He... Sam stopped herself there. She knew she would have to confront it sooner or later, but she just couldn't handle it at the moment. She still had no idea why he even captured her in the first place, or for how long he expected to. He asked for no ransom, didn't use her for anything, and he didn't torture her... In the way most villains did anyways. Now it was because of him that her head was so messed up.<p>

There were times Sam wished she didn't have the brains she did for multiple reasons, but at this second she just wished she could forget everything and just relax for once. She wished that she didn't have the conflicting thoughts that plagued her mind so often. Especially the thoughts about _him._ How could she even think such things?

She didn't know what her thoughts or feelings meant on the matter. Well that was a lie. She knew exactly what it meant. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it. She wouldn't.

Sam felt a presence, and heard something right behind her, but she didn't react. There was no need to. The sun had gone down, and it was now dark, so no one could really see them unless they were really trying.

"I don't think I can keep this up anymore." Sam admitted to the person behind her and she heard a sigh.

"I figured as much."

"I'm not going to tell them."

"I didn't think you would." They were both silent, listening only to the ocean roaring, contrasting the calm quiet night.

"Did you get it?" Sam finally asked figuring they should just get to the point.

"...Yeah." the answer was hesitant. She nodded slightly and they paused again before she spoke up once more.

"I trust your work, so I'm not going to ask if it's going to work, but I need to know you'll go through with this."

"Sam..." The redheaded spy finally stood and turned around with tears spilling silently down her cheeks.

"Tim, please." She begged trying her hardest not to fall apart right then and there.

"I-I can't. Sam, you're asking me to do the impossible" For the first time ever, she heard his voice crack. She saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Then we're even." She said in a soft voice. She remembered all that has happened since he took her captive. She remembered sneaking out at early hours just so that she could see him, even if only for a few minutes. At first she had been hesitant, and then she made the mistake of losing that. She remembered running through the city with him, acting like they were just regular teenagers with reckless abandon. She remembered all the smiles they shared, all the times he made her laugh. She even knew the exact moment she knew she was in love with him... If only she could admit it to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Sam giggled as she felt strong arms around her waist leading her, and she followed. There was a <em>_handkerchief over her eyes, and she couldn't help feeling ridiculous, but she didn't care. _

_"Are we almost there?" She asked in a light tone and she heard him chuckle lightly._

_"You're just so impatient aren't you?" Tim asked her teasingly. "We're almost there, don't worry." She heard the sound of automatic doors swishing open and felt the sidewalk suddenly change.  
><em>

_"Tim? Where are we?" She asked him suddenly hesitant. Sure she trusted him not to hurt her, but that didn't mean she trusted him not to break in somewhere._

_"Don't worry, I'm being good." He promised her like a little kid telling his mother he'd behave and Sam couldn't help but laugh._

_"You better be, or I'm whooping your butt." She heard a mock gasp._

_"Why Sam, are you saying you'd turn me in?" He asked not being serious._

_"Of course, why else would I be seeing you practically every night?" She felt him stop and she wondered if she said something wrong when he suddenly scooped her up bridal style._

_"Ah!" She squeaked being caught by surprise. "What are you doing?" She inquired and he laughed._

_"Well there's stairs and I didn't want to risk you falling." He exclaimed as she clung to him, but she relaxed a little after the she was over the initial shock._

_"All right. Here we are." He said and let her onto her feet. He removed the blind fold and she gasped. They were on top a sky scraper that overlooked all of Beverly Hills. The stars were sparkling brightly high above them along with the moon which illuminated the roof with enough moonlight for her to see the picnic blanket and basket set on the ground. Tim went over to the set-up and lit the candles that were there before going back to his date and extending his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her over to the food. She could believe the amazing view and romantic set-up. _

_"Tim.." She breathed not being able to get her mouth to form the words her mind was thinking._

_"You don't have to say anything. This is all for you because, well frankly, you deserve it. All this and so much more." He told her honestly and she could feel her eyes starting to water. _

_They talked for hours while eating before he stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and stood along with him. It was then he brought out a small radio and had it start playing a slow song (one of her favorites to be precise). _

_"Care to dance?" He asked and she blushed before accepting his hand once again and started dancing with him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment._

_"Sam." He said and she hummed in response. "Look." And she did. The sun was beginning to rise off in the distance, casting a warm golden glow over them. She looked back to Tim and smiled widely, which he returned with the same enthusiasm. Then they continued dancing in the sun-rise, letting the rest of the world melt away momentarily. This was there moment, and nothing could take that away. _

* * *

><p>"Please, don't make me do this." He begged her trying just as hard as she was not to just fall to his knees and start sobbing. He'd never felt this way before, not for anyone or anything, there had been a while he actually got to believing he didn't even have a heart, but then she had to show him that he did.<p>

"You already promised." She pointed out.

"But I'm a criminal remember?" He laughed shakily and with no humor hoping to lighten things even if only a tiny bit. More tears started pouring down Sam's cheeks and she nodded.

"I do, but... that's the problem. I don't want to remember, I can't. Tim, the times I've shared with you have been the best, and I would do almost anything to keep being with you."

"Then don't do this. We could run away together, start our own lives. We don't have to be involved with the law good or bad. We could find a place to settle down and just be happy together."

"Tim.."

"We could get married and not care what anyone has to say about it. You don't have to do this, I can come back to the good side." He promised her, but she shook her head.

"You've already come back to the good side, but that doesn't change what you've already done. They're not going to let you off the hook, just because you've had a change of heart. You'd still have to carry out your sentence.

"I don't care, we could keep in touch and I'll do whatever I can to be out soon and be with you, if you'd just wait for me." He was pleading with her, hoping, praying that she would agree, but again she shook her head.

"If they find out about us, about this, then there are no more sentences. Tim, if they find you again..."

"What? what is it?"

"You'll get the death sentence." She whispered and Tim took a moment to process that information.

"Oh." He said. He had figured he'd get it one day, but that was before Sam.

"I can't risk it anymore. I don't want you to be killed."

"But Sam-"

"No. Just do it. Now please." She requested.

"No, Sam-"

"Tim just do it now. Don't make it any harder than it has to be."She told him looking away, not being able to meet his tear filled gaze. He knew there was no arguing now, and that all he could do was fulfill her wishes. He turned to retrieve a bag that he had left on the sand and retrieved a small device from it. It was made with the same wiring and mechanics as the erasers, only he had modified it.

Sam asked him one night, telling him that he _had_ to do this for her and he couldn't say no. She wanted him not to erase all her memories, just the one's of him and her. Of them. All the way to the point where she would fully believe he was a stone-hearted monster again. He set it up and had it ready far too quickly for his liking.

"You can still change your mind." He told her.

That's why we need to hurry." She said and he sighed with a heavy heart and the tears finally spilling, matching hers.

He aimed the device letting her know that it was now, and she nodded.

"I love you." She finally admitted, speaking the words aloud for the first time, and then the ray hit her.

The process was painless, with no damage, but Tim Scam still flinched as the beam hit her and her eyes shut. He caught her before she could fall onto the ground and then held her sleeping form close to him as he cried harder than he ever had in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining through the penthouse windows, creating a pool of sunlight on the floor and Clover's bed. The blond fashionista woke up and stretched feeling well rested and ready for the day. She jumped out of bed and went to shower when she saw the time.

"What? It can not be this late, I'm late for class!" She practically screamed running around the room getting dressed and ready. Right after she had finished, she heard a scream coming from Alex's room and went to go investigate. She found her raven-haired friend running back and forth across her room, much like Clover had been doing seconds ago.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ late! Sam was supposed to wake me up!" She told Clover.

"Same here" Clover said realizing that she had in fact asked the resident red-head to wake her up for her morning classes since Sam was always up super early anyway. The two friends marched straight to Sam's room and proceeded to bang on the door.

"Sammie, open up!" Clover demanded, but got no response.

"You think she's already gone?" Alex asked and Clover shrugged. She hoped that was not the case, she had a bone to pick with the eldest of their trio. She reached out and opened the door to find that their friend was in fact there, and still in bed.

"Ooh the _nerve _of that girl!" Clover growled ready to storm over there and throw her fellow spy out the window, but Alex held her back.

"Clover, we both know she hasn't been herself lately, and you remember last night, maybe we should just let her be. It seems like she already has enough on her plate." Alex said and the blue-eyed teen sighed knowing that her friend was most likely right.

"All right, I wont wreak havoc on the girl, but she still needs to get up for class. There's no hope of catching our first class, but the second one starts in half an hour." She conceded. The pair went over to the sleeping form and Alex shook her gently while they both encouraged her to wake up.

"Wake up Sammie, we've got class soon, and If I remember right, you've got an oral presentation." Clover said as Sam began to stir. Emerald eyes opened slowly and seemingly reluctant until they spotted the people hovering over her.

"er.." She said awkwardly sitting up and scooting back a bit. "Sorry, do I know you?" She asked trying to remain calm. She didn't recognize the girls that stood over the bed she was lying in, and the room was certainly not her own, but they didn't seem to be trying to harm her, so she figured she was missing something.

"uh yeah" Clover said in a "duh" tone of voice. "Clover and Alex? Your best friends?" She said wondering if maybe the girl had gone crazy the previous night and got drunk or something. It would explain why the girl was being slow, but the red-head still maintained the confused and slightly scared expression.

"Um, sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Sam said honestly, and the other two could tell she wasn't playing around.

"Okay, this is majorly weird." Clover commented and retrieved Sam's com-powder off her nightstand. Jerry answered her call right away, his holographic image appearing on the device.

"Hello Clover, What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"You mean Sammy really doesn't remember us!?" Clover exclaimed after finding out the results of the tests that Jerry took on Sam. They were all at WOOHP Headquarters, none of them even thinking about school; this was obviously more important.<p>

"I'm afraid so" Jerry confirmed with a small nod of his head. "In fact the readings seem to be oddly familiar…" He trailed off as he got lost in thought over the matter.

"What do you mean familiar?" Alex asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but it seems there's a key signature on the readings that I _know _I've seen before. It's very likely that we've actually encountered this before." He told them and the two younger spies thought it over while Sam sat on the couch feeling far too awkward in her opinion. She had no idea who these people were, or even where she was. She just wanted to get out of there and go home.

What they were saying couldn't be true for the simple fact that Sam _did_ have her memories intact. She knew who she was, she was Samantha Simpson, daughter of Gabriella, and a straight A student. Sure she had a small feeling that she was forgetting something, but she figured that didn't have anything to do with it. She probably just forgot to turn off her bedroom light or something.

But then again, how did she end up in a completely different city with two other teens who seemed to know her? All she really knew was that she didn't really feel like sticking around. She observed the area, taking note of several different cameras around the room, and the fact that the other three people there were too caught up in their discussion to pay her any mind. She silently got off the couch and slipped away undetected.

"Wait, I've got it!" Clover exclaimed. They had been trying to recall another instance where someone had lost their memory. "The Erasers!" she told the other two.

"You mean those cute little pink thingys that turned all ugly and scary?" Alex asked wondering if they were talking about the same thing.

"Yes, you're precisely right Clover!" Jerry went over to his computer and typed a few things before he frowned once again.

"Only it's slightly different." He said.

"How can that be?" Alex asked, and Clover wanted to know the same thing.

"Well the only way it could be different would be if it were a different device all together, or.."

"Or what Jerr?"

"Or the original device was modified, tampered with, or interfered with something else."

"So you think we have another baddy out there messing with old equipment?" Clover asked.

"I don't know. The only thing we can know for sure is that Sam is safe as long as she's in our sights." The three of them turned to glance at the amnesiac but found that she wasn't there.

"She's gone!" Alex exclaimed as they looked around in horror.

"As long as she's in our sights, right Jerr?" Clover growled sarcastically.

"Gladis! Were you not supposed to be watching her?" Jerry asked his robotic assistant.

"Sorry Jerry, but babysitting is beneath me." The robotic voice said and the girl's had to face palm.

* * *

><p>Sam dialed a familiar number at a payphone she found while roaming Beverly Hills. The phone didn't even ring before the automatic voice message told her that the line was disconnected.<p>

"Disconnected?" Sam said incredulously. Why on earth would her mother disconnect the home phone? Her mom was so overprotective, Sam was lucky to be able to walk out the door without extreme padding and armor, so why would she disconnect the line while she was gone? Did her mom not notice her disappearance? The thought of it hurt Sam, but being a person of reason, she figured there was another reason for it. Maybe she really did have amnesia.

"SAM!" She heard two voices shout in unison. She turned around to find the blond girl and brunette from earlier running towards her. Suddenly she felt her blood rushing to head and the scene shifted slightly. The two of them were still running at her, only they were wearing skin-tight suits, the blond in red and the other in yellow. The buildings in the background were replaced with trees, and the sky went dark. She was confused beyond reason when out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she turned to find a handsome young man smirking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Say goodnight" The man told her with an eerily familiar voice and she felt a small prick in her shoulder before the world went black around her.

"Ah!" Sam jumped back in reality finding that not a second had passed she her little "episode" had started.

"No, its okay, we're not going to hurt you." The tanned brunette said as they approached her, thinking that it was them that startled her.

"That's right Sam, we're your friends." The taller of the two said, and then a name appeared in her head, almost as if trying to catch up with the flashback.

"Who's Tim Scam?" Sam blurted out.


End file.
